COG Terminology
COG Terminology refers to terms the military uses over the radio as either signals, coded commands, or acronyms. List Slang *'Gear:' this terminology has a double-meaning; it can refer to the sum of all the armor and kit a soldier is equipped with, and also as slang for the soldiers themselves. *'Giving it 110%:' giving it all and then some. *'Green:' a term referring to an inexperienced soldier. Ben Carmine was a notable Green Gear, referenced to being ‘as green as grass’ by Anya.Gears of War 2 *'Grub: '''slang for any and all Locust, but usually used in reference to the bipedal Drones. *'Junker:' a term used to describe the condition of vehicles that are run down or stripped of parts, but are still operational. Laverne is an example of a Junker. *'Rook: short for "Rookie", used to refer to inexperienced soldiers and trainees. Abbreviations/Acronyms *'''ASAP (A's '''S'oon 'A's 'P'ossible):' an acronym meaning for getting to someone or accomplishing a goal very quickly. An example of this was when KR Six-Four recommended Dom and Marcus leave the slab ASAP.Gears of War *'Casevac''' (Cas'ualty '''Evac'uation):' an acronym for calling in an rescue vehicle to retrive wounded personel.Gears of War: Barren Issue Four *'CAP ('C'ombat 'A'ir 'P'atrol):' An aircraft patrol provided over an objective area, over the force protected, over the critical area of a combat zone, or over an air defense area, for the purpose of intercepting and destroying hostile aircraft before they reach their target. Combat air patrols apply to both overland and over water operations in order to protect aircraft, fixed and mobile sites on land, and ships at sea. Known by the acronym CAP, it typically entails fighters flying a tactical pattern around or screening a defended target, while looking for incoming attackers. Effective CAP patterns may include aircraft positioned at both high and low altitudes, so as to shorten response times when the attack is detected. Modern CAPs are either Ground Control Intercepts (GCI) or Airborne Warning & Control Systems (AWACS) - controlled to provide maximum early warning for defensive reaction. *'E.Z.' ('E'xtraction '''Z'one):' an acronym for military aircraft to Evac. Personnel, mainly Civilians & equipment, but can also mean soldiers, Government Officials, & other high ranking individuals.Gears of War *'FUBAR (F'ucked '''U'p 'B'eyond 'A'll 'R'ecognition) an acronym meaning the situation is screwed and also said if needed to get out of there. An example of this was when Baird used it when KR Two-Four`s crash site when Gus, and Baird helped the survivors, he radio in to Marcus saying "this whole situation is FUBAR". Gears of War 1, Act 4 chapter 2 *'''KIA (K'illed '''I'n 'A'ction):' example of this would be when Marcus informed Control KR Five-Four and Charlie Nine were down after arriving too late to help them in what was left of Ilima City. *'KR: used as shorthand for King Raven *'''Military Operations in Urban Terrain (M.O.U.T.):' a COG military term for urban combat.Gears of War: Barren. *'MIA (M'issing '''I'n 'A'ction):' an acronym for a soldier or other personnel that have gone missing out in the field of battle. *'L.Z.' ('L'anding '''Z'one):' mainly refers to the pick-up of personnel out in the field.Gears of War 2 *'POW: Short for P'risoner '''o'f 'W'ar, who is a captured combatant from the opposition in a war. *'''RV (Rendezvous):' an acronym meaning to meet at an agreed time and place.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant *'S.O.S.: a distress signalGears of War: Barren Issue Ten. *'SOP:' The abbreviation of both "S'tandard '''O'perating 'P'rocedure" and "'S'tanding 'O'perating 'P'rocedure." Both are used in a variety of different contexts: healthcare, education, industry, military, etc. In military terminology it is used to describe a procedure or set of procedures to perform a given operation or evolution or in reaction to a given event. There is a popular misconception that SOPs are standardized. However, the very nature of an SOP is that it is not standardized across a large military element (such as a corps or division) but rather describes the unique operating procedure of a smaller unit (such as a battalion or company) within that larger element. That the operating procedure in question is said to be "standing" indicates that it is in effect until further notice, at which time it may be amended or dissolved.Standed Military Operating Procedure :Sgt.Bernadette Mataki was known to follow SOP by the book. Gears of War: Aspho Fields Radio Responses *'''Tango-One: a Gear Military term for a soldier with life threatening wounds that can still be helped by field medics.Gears of War: Aspho Fields 289 *'Tango-Two:' a Gear Military term for a soldier with non-lethal (or at least not immediately lethal) wounds that isn't able to fight.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pp 289 *'Tango-Three:' a Gear military term for a lightly wounded soldier that can still fight, no medical attention needed at the moment.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pp 289 *'Tango-Four:' the Gear Military code for a deceased soldier, and so no medic is needed.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pp 289. *'Wilco' is a radio response acknowledging a command and expressing the command will be followed. Wilco is a contraction for 'Wil'l 'Co'mply. References Category:COG